<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Do You Know? (Pop Rocks Origin Story) by Madlyinlov3onda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359022">What Do You Know? (Pop Rocks Origin Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyinlov3onda/pseuds/Madlyinlov3onda'>Madlyinlov3onda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VRChat (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Assassination, Confusion, F/M, Lobotomy, Memory Loss, Other, Out of Body Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlyinlov3onda/pseuds/Madlyinlov3onda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pop Rocks made a big mistake and pays the price of her life, along with something more important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pop Rocks/R.G.-2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Do You Know? (Pop Rocks Origin Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An origin story for my robot character, Pop Rocks. </p>
<p>She is a character I made for Roleplay sessions at Purple Lotus and the Royal Crown within VRChat. While just being a character I made for social roleplay and never really made her a proper character sheet, I found that she had a lot of quirks that I decided to try to figure out why she did certain things. </p>
<p>Pop Rocks visual reference - https://drive.google.com/open?id=15vibnwv9XXRhwcn06TOytTSYXpCX5ais<br/>R.G.-2 visual reference - https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZQr_ozMikEpsb5mu1EXEWoEUy6KgperE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shallow, static-filled electronic gasps filled the air of the old, nearly decommissioned factory, followed quickly with hollow slight thuds of metal landing on hard plastic. The buzzing of electronics and whirrs of machines slowed as the breaths and some soft thumps quickened, and robotic legs quickly ran towards the flailing piece of robotics that laid on the ground in front of the strange crane-like machine.</p>
<p>“Calm down, hold- come on it’s okay.” A rather masculine human voice filtered its way out of the audio port of the single blue-eyed robot as he reached down and grabbed the hands of the other synth. He recoiled quickly as the metallic hands he was reaching for became fists and punched him back, more startling him than actually doing any damage. He brushed the front of his open red jacket out of habit, and reached for the hands again, this time keeping a tighter grip at the wrist.</p>
<p>“No no no- I can’t see- what-“ a broken and staticky voice broke through the side speakers of the television set that looked like it was rather haphazardly attached to the robot body, one that seemed like it didn’t quite understand how long it’s limbs were or where they were placed. They shifted their weight towards their elbows and half stumbled down into the dirt-covered concrete, barely kept supported by the other. </p>
<p>“Just stop already. Take a breath- I mean well… just calm down. It’s <em> me </em>.” The metal eyelid of the robot not currently laying on the ground lowered, showing a semblance of irritation, or perhaps worry. Hard to tell with only a single eye and no eyebrow to properly express oneself.</p>
<p>The owner of the tv head appeared to listen, freezing to deathly still. For a moment, only the gentle hum of the nearby machine that was slowly shutting down could be heard, before the crackle of the more feminine voice spoke once more from the small speakers. </p>
<p>“R.G?”</p>
<p>“That’a girl. It’s your boy R.G. I’m going to need you to keep calm for me okay?” The blue eye of R.G. brightened as a hardly noticeable grid flashed across the other robot, analyzing her quickly while she remained still for the moment.</p>
<p>“I can’t see.” The voice crackled, slipping into horrible quality rapidly like a record slipping against the needle. If R.G had ears, he was sure he would have winced. However, he did not and resisted the human urge anyway. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. You have a… not traditional way of seeing now.” He tried to keep his voice low and calm, for her sake at least. “Just take a moment, yeah? Take a moment and- and try to think about where your hands are.” His eye trailed to her hands right beside the tv frame and dimmed to its usual brightness. </p>
<p>“I-I-I can’t feel any- R.G. I can’t- they aren’t-“</p>
<p>“Shh.” He cut her short, not wanting her circuits to fry before they made any progress. “It’s okay. Try again. They aren’t where you think they are. Just find them.” He quietly urged, trying the trick <em> they </em>originally used on him. She survived this far, this had to work. It had to.</p>
<p>The dark glass screen of the tv came to life as the system bios appeared, a blue static filter seeming to cover the screen except for the bright white text. Line by line of code typed itself onto the screen, jumping and erroring every few enters, causing R.G.’s aperture to widen slightly as he tried to read the lines as quickly as they passed. </p>
<p>
  <b>[files located] </b>
</p>
<p>There was a click as the screen clicked off again and the hands opened in R.G’s grip, who was prepared for a reaction and held tight. </p>
<p>“Oh god-“ the female voice spoke up, heavily lined with static.</p>
<p>“I know.” R.G. quickly said. They were almost there.</p>
<p>“There are files- I see- I see them just- I am-“ </p>
<p>“Take it slow.”</p>
<p>“I…” the screen hummed back to life, this time only showing an ambient static instead of any files or errors. “I can’t… R.G. I can’t….” Can’t what? R.G.’s upper lid lowered slightly, grip on her hands tightening as he leaned closer and lowered his voice. </p>
<p>“You can. Just take it slow. I know…  I know it’s a lot to handle. Trust me, I was here once before too, you can survive this.” R.G. helped adjust her to sit up, slowly letting go of his grip. “Let’s start simple. Hands in front.”</p>
<p>R.G. held his arms out in demonstration, holding his hands up as if waiting for a casual high-five. His lower lid even rose a bit to imitate a slight smile of encouragement. The lack of any visual cues coming from tv screen made the next few seconds tense and awkward as she didn’t move, and R.G. wondered if he actually said the instructions out loud or just thought too strongly. Right before he decided to speak up again there was a slight jerk, and her hands roughly lifted, drifting and rotating along the general path until finally mirroring R.G. who looked like he let go of a nonexistent breath. </p>
<p>“Thank god. Okay, so follow what I do, okay?” He asked, slowly bending in his index to meet up with his thumb. A very basic limb coordination test, young children and new bots can do it with ease. Surely a woman with as much knowledge and skill should be-</p>
<p>The other robot’s hands trembled before suddenly pressing against the screen of the tv, fingers curling in frustration and fear. “Do they know?” She asked, voice trembling despite being processed through sturdy speakers. </p>
<p>“They…?”</p>
<p>“C.A.R.E! They-their- gah. Her bots!” Her hand motioned widely, making R.G. lean back to avoid getting hit. “Do they know I survived? That I… that I’m…” the outburst quieted as the screen tilted down towards the gloved robotic hand. </p>
<p>“No. I don’t think so.” R.G. quickly said, realizing what she meant. “No one was around when-“ </p>
<p>Three consecutive slams against the metal warehouse’s main entrance cut his assurance short, and both synthetics immediately sat straighter and pulled their limbs close reflexivity. A deafening silence followed after the echoes of the knocks cleared until it was broken once more by the knocking yet again. </p>
<p>“They know. They know I survived- I can’t- <em> I can’t I can’t I can’t- </em>“ the female robot whispered and shuffled back into the concrete wall, hands pressed right to the side of her blocky head as her audio skipped and repeated. </p>
<p>“Calm down- hey calm down, everything is fine.” Her panicked repeating cut off abruptly as her screen went dark again, but her body shivered and showed signs of life yet. R.G tried his best to act calmly. “It’s probably some workers or the authorities. I wasn’t graceful getting you into here. Just, stay here a moment.” He stood and looked down at his companion, watching her quietly shake from fear, but not making any other hints of movement plans. He motioned quietly with his hands as if to signal to stay there, but no confirmation that she even saw was returned. </p>
<p>R.G.’s spot where a heart aught to be ached impossibly, knowing just how intense the terror she must be feeling from her most recent… event. Unfortunately, he couldn’t afford to comfort her more at the moment, given neither of them knew who was knocking at the worst time possible. If it <em> was </em> the people after her, then he would have to think of something to distract them before they broke in anyway to search. Not able to come up with any last-second comforting words, R.G. quickly ran towards the door across the factory, quickly vanishing from the other robot’s view behind towering machinery. </p>
<p>Leaving her with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Her fears.</p>
<p>Memories.  </p>
<p>Files. </p>
<p>“<em>Where is he?” </em></p>
<p>The screen flared up in its static and she jumped as the voice, <em> her voice </em>, played in her head, uncertain if it played from the speakers on the side of the tv as well. She pulled her limbs close and instinctively clasped a hand to her glass screen as if trying to cover her nonexistent lips, and a small red icon of a crossed mic flashed in her vision a moment before the scene suddenly changed in front of her. </p>
<p>There she was, the last place she fully existed.</p>
<p>A human hand appeared in her vision, one with too many hair elastics and overly well-painted nails, holding a semi-transparent phone. <em> Her hand her phone her nails. </em> He was late. He was always late. The clock turned from 1:34 am to 1:35 am unceremoniously, and she could feel her foot tapping on the uneven sidewalk’s edge, ready to convey her irritation with her date’s tardiness soon as he saw. </p>
<p>A shame then that he didn’t get to see the minor performance, as a flash of purple appeared in the corner of her vision and the whole world shifted to its side. <em> Nonononono. </em> The back of her head stung as it collided with something <em> hard </em> , the sidewalk and something much more small and square-shaped, sending her hair that she worked so hard on wild and her glasses flying. They skittered on the ground next to her and quickly let out a weak crack sound as a heavy boot landed on them. <em> Get out get out get out. </em></p>
<p>Her vision was not great even in the best of conditions. Sure, technology has advanced enough that even the more common folk could afford Lasik eye surgery, but some folks were far to busy with their lives to give themselves the time for it. No, they could live just fine with glasses and whatever biology has granted them. At least, that’s what she would have argued if she has not immediately been knocked down in a dark street by mysterious attackers. Who also so happened to crush the very things that made her eyesight at least half reliable.</p>
<p>Before she could get her bearings enough to even blink away the extra shifting views in her vision, two intense and <em> sharp </em> pains met right above her shoulders, causing her to scream out. Her scream was short-lived and met with a metallic heel to the cheek, causing instead a gasp and choke as the rush of iron filled her mouth. </p>
<p>“Are you sure this is the one?” An irritated, feminine voice from above her asked, and she struggled to look up to the source. It was coming from what looked like an extremely high-class robot wearing a glowing purple mask that resembled some sort of dog or fox. The purple lights trailed down the body of the robot, revealing the sharp pains were coming from the needles from the bots wrists, inches of high-grade metal impaled into her shoulders. The synthetic was pinning her arms down with the use of its heavy robotic legs, knees digging into her elbows and cutting off blood circulation. </p>
<p>“Who cares?” A more masculine, and <em> happy </em> voice asked higher up. </p>
<p>“<em> Ghost </em>.” The purple one hissed, twisting the needles slightly and causing her to cry out. Her head was throbbing too hard to coherently scream for help, and every time her voice rose too loudly to the robot’s liking the pains in her shoulders shifted, causing a whole new level of confusion. </p>
<p>“Yes fine! Let me check!” She managed to look up higher through her tears and blur to see the glowing red synth standing to her side as he motioned exasperated. He took two short steps to her side and motioned his hand with a flare, and a red sickle-like weapon formed from hard light within his hand. <em> Stop stop stop PLEASE. </em> Without any grandeur or flare, he bent down and cut a pinkie off.</p>
<p>She started screaming at the searing hot pain that followed the motion, flailing and trying desperately to get out from under the purple robot, but the robot only responded by releasing one of the needles to free a hand and clasping it tightly around her throat. <em> Breathe just breath just breathe. </em> It was crushing, instantly killing any noise coming from her, and after a few choked sobs and failed half-gasps, her vision started to darken. <em> Make it stop. </em></p>
<p><em> “ </em> There, you happy?” The red robot groaned after a small beep came from above, and the pinkie was unceremoniously tossed next to her head. <em> Stop stop stop. </em> Her head was pounding and making the world spin.  ”Fingerprint matches. Now let’s continue. We at C.A.R.E. have a survey for you to fill out, miss-“</p>
<p>
  <b>[File deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>The robot flinched violently as the bold words crossed her screen briefly, causing concern. What did she just do? She held a hand in front of her and the gentle static of the tv turned on as she glanced down at it, taking a moment to take the shape of the robotic hand in. Why did she feel... <em> relief </em>? R.G just went to answer the knocks a couple of seconds ago, and yet…</p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p>
  <em> She was dying. </em>
</p>
<p><b>[REDACTED]</b> got all of the info they needed from her, and knew she had minutes to live. She could feel her literal life leaking through her fingers, though her will was far gone. She could hear <b>[REDACTED]</b>’s voice above her, chatting about something unrelated. How silly some workers could think they could stand against them perhaps, or just complaining about something they heard over coms that she didn’t have access to or could overhear.</p>
<p>Either way, they stopped killing her. One said she was already basically dead, the other complained about the sudden need to leave. What an inconvenience, really. They couldn’t bother the extra few seconds to finish the job? <em> Just hold on just hold on he’s going to save you. </em> Honestly just sloppy work all in all, but she knew it was intentional. They wouldn’t leave her like this unless <em> they </em> wanted it. If she could die on her own just a little faster, maybe that would show <b>[REDACTED] </b> who was really in charge. <em> Don’t think that, just hold on just a little longer, please. </em> </p>
<p>Existence was a finicky thing, it kept slipping away every other moment and she had no idea why she was so desperately trying to keep her grasp on it. Surely, with how she was-</p>
<p>“Oh <em> god.” </em> Ah, that’s why. The amount of relief hearing the male robotic voice brought her was almost enough for her to completely slip away, but the sheer panic in it kept her holding on just a little longer. Right, this was a bad situation. </p>
<p>“No no no no-” She barely registered the cold hands placed on her body, obviously trying to keep some of the last bits of warmth in her but not doing much. The pain from the pressure helped give her just enough energy to open her eyes, and only able to make out the vague friendly robotic shape with the bright blue eye. His aperture noticed the movement and R.G. leaned close, bloodied hand resting alongside her face. “Who- what-”</p>
<p>“C’re.” Her weak voice struggled to whisper, and R.G. nearly missed the sound through the ambient noises of the city. “Th…” Her voice gave out and eyelids fell, body falling ever so slightly more limp under R.G. <em> No no Wake Up He Needs You. </em></p>
<p>It was cold, very cold. Dark as well. Every so often she’d feel violently shaken, and through the crack of her eyes, she was able to see the ground rushing past for a moment before darkness took over again. <em> Just a few more moments please just- </em></p>
<p>A loud clanging hurt the last of her hearing, followed quickly with the sound of machinery being brought to life. <em> Oh no, not this again please not again not again. </em> Next, was the most unimaginable pain as she felt her very soul be violently ripped out of her body and-</p>
<p>
  <b>[File Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>“Ah.” The tv screen flickered a moment as the soft voice spoke through the speakers. The robot looked around the dark factory room a moment, screen taking an extra moment to focus on the strange crane-like machine beside her. “What in the world…?” </p>
<p>The tv looked down to her hands, and she casually lifted and flexed the fingers, observing how they bent and their limited range of motion. Odd, surely, to just wake up to being in a robotic body.</p>
<p>She could have sworn she was at the office moments ago, sending a quick message to R.G.</p>
<p>[Be there sharp this time, okay? I have something I need to share with you.] Her message sent with a tiny woosh sound, and she adjusted the miniature usb stick in her hand. She trusted her phone to be safe for communication, but she still didn’t want to risk anything. She tucked her phone away as she bit the elastic hair tie around her wrist, and quickly doing up her hair into a bun as she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. She finished and poofed it appropriately, tucking the usb stick into the center of it just as the doors opened.</p>
<p>“Mam.” The floor guard nodded in her direction as she stepped out of the elevator and towards the metal detectors in front of her exit. She could feel her heart hammering like it did every time she snuck info out, not that she was all too experienced with it. Ignoring the thrill of the rush, she casually placed her purse and phone on the small platform, quickly followed by her high heels. She looked up at the <b>[REDACTED] </b> worker and exchanged smiles. <em> Wait what. </em> </p>
<p>She stepped through the metal detector and the machine gave a half effort beep, lights flickering at the top portion of the sides near her head. Without hesitating, she tapped her glasses and the familiar guard just nodded, already used to her being too lazy to remove the glasses for just the quick scan, and she picked up her things to leave. Stepping into the pollution filled air outside, she took a breath and glanced back at the <b>[REDACTED]</b> sign that hung above her work, giddy with the knowledge that she outsmarted them once more. <em> Stop it. Stop it. Why is this happening? </em></p>
<p>As she turned towards the walkway to meet up with R.G. two colors caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She did a quick double-take and noticed two <b>[REDACTED]</b> in the window, but she blinked and they vanished. <em> This isn’t right. Why can’t I see them? I know something was there but what is going on? </em> Feeling a slight uneasy sense come over her, she pulled out her phone again and checked the time. 1 AM. She had to rush to get to <b>[REDACTED]</b> . <em> No no… Why are these blanks happening? It went smoothly. It… </em></p>
<p>She smiled to herself and adjusted her hair a little tighter around the usb stick. <em> It’s right there, I didn’t get caught. So why… </em></p>
<p>The late-night sounds of the city grew as she traveled the usual route towards <b>[REDACTED]</b> . <em> Oh no. I didn’t get away with it. </em></p>
<p>She stepped up to <b>[REDACTED]</b> and waited for R.G. <em> They found me. They killed me. No no no what about R.G? I’m putting him in danger just knowing this. I can’t have them find me, or this. I need to- </em></p>
<p>
  <b>[File Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s better.” </p>
<p>The robot whispered softly, sitting up ever so slightly straighter. Her mind was a bit of a scramble, but she knew she was feeling better at the moment than she was a second ago. Lingering processes slowed and steadied out, though there was an annoying notification in the corner of her screen of a corrupted memory file being detected. </p>
<p>“Hm.” She dragged a finger in the dirt next to her, knowing that she needed to wait here but couldn’t remember why R.G. left in such a hurry. Or why she was a robot, that was a big thing that bothered her as well. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but… well, she really didn’t know why she wasn’t freaking out. Oh, maybe its because her music processer was kicked on at some point. </p>
<p>The tv screen bobbed to the quiet music as she waited a few more moments, poking around in her own head and getting used to being able to open up processers and folders, but that damn notification in the corner of her screen just would not leave. “What if I…” She tried to find what exactly was corrupted, but her memories folder just opened and- ah… There were a lot of subfolders. Most of them were untitled. Quite a few of them were empty, or just had nothing but static for thumbnails. Her irritation rose as her music stopped, and she quickly dug around for another song.</p>
<p>No way in hell was she going to sit in a dark, rundown factory all alone with no music. A pop song quietly played from her speakers as she relaxed against the concrete wall and mentally combed through the files once more, trying not to poke anything too aggressively since she was still pretty new at the whole “being a robot” thing and didn’t want to cause vital damage. </p>
<p>She opened up a memory file that seemed like it was mostly made of static, though every so often it would clear and she would see hands typing at a computer. Right, those were her hands. The nails were done incredibly well. Maybe she could pick up painting her robotic-</p>
<p>Red broken eyes and teeth flashed across her screen for a single frame, startling her out of her thoughts. </p>
<p>“Wh… Ah, okay, so that’s the corrupted file then? Easy fix.” She leaned forward and-</p>
<p>
  <b>[File Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>She signed with relief, happy that nothing went horribly wrong, but the alert of the corrupted files still remained on screen. Maybe the static was her new body’s way of trying to let her know the file was corrupted. She shrugged and started to delete the static based thumbnails, hoping that nothing important was there. </p>
<p>With each file that was deleted, she could feel a weight that was lifted off of her robotic shoulders, and a little bit of joy at seeming to handle the new controls of her body just a little easier. </p>
<p>The process was taking such a long time though, going through each one and trying to determine if it was “corrupted” enough to be knocking the warning on. Surely there had to be a shortcut- Ah! There was! An option to delete all corrupted files was tucked away, but she selected it and accepted the process. </p>
<p>Looked like there were just a handful of files that were static-filled that popped up and <b>[Files Deleted]</b> , and the notification blinked out of existence. Before she could respond to the simple solution, however, the notification reappeared and another dozen files popped up full of static, and <b>[Files Deleted]</b> along with the notification. </p>
<p>“That was… weird.” She questioned, and noticed her processors started climbing up in the numbers as the notification appeared once more. Dozens more of noisy memories popped up <b>[Files Deleted]</b> within the same second, followed quickly by <b>[Files Deleted] </b> and <b>[Files Deleted]</b> . “W-wait-Wait! That’s not- no-!” With dawning horror, she realized the process was automatically continuing and progressively getting bigger. <b>[Files Deleted]</b> She couldn’t <b>[File Deleted] </b> She needed to <b>[Files Deleted]</b></p>
<p>
  <b>[Files Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Files Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Files Deleted]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>R.G. waved the older workers away from the factory, finally able to get them to shut up and leave. They knew him well and he already knew that him cutting them off even semi politely would make them complain to higher-ups tomorrow, but that was tomorrow’s R.G.’s problem. He was dealing with one of his closest friends dying and being transferred to a robot body, thank you. Not that he said <em>that </em>to them, that would be highly illegal to have run the machine without the proper paperwork filled out, but being legal was the last thing on his mind. He just made some quick excuses up of secretly rearranging some machines for better efficiency. Old geezers liked hearing that sort of thing and wouldn’t ask for details at least.</p>
<p>With them finally on their way, he quickly closed and locked the door, rushing back through the machines to get back to his girl. It was just a couple minutes, hopefully she was able to do some basic coordination calibrations and get better adjusted to her new body. The last thing anyone should experience after the horrors of that machine is being alone, but it was just-</p>
<p>R.G. stopped running after turning the corner around a large piece of equipment, startled at the sight of the robot lying on its stomach on the dirty floor. The tv screen angled up towards him, and he saw a light ping pong game being played on the screen. Her legs were bent casually in the air behind her, swinging as carelessly as teenage girls in 90's movies laying on their bed. He could even make out the faint sound of ‘Girls Just Want to Have Fun’ playing quietly on the speakers on the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Wh...what...” R.G. didn’t know exactly how to phrase his question, but he slowly approached. This was wrong, very wrong. She looked too content. Too casual. “What happened?” He asked, and it shocked him in the worst kind of way when the synthetic just tilted her head and slightly lifted her shoulders in a lazy shrug. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I was hoping you’d tell me.” She asked, voice clear and all too <em>happy</em>. R.G. glanced around, obviously confused and hoping that this was some sort of elaborate prank she was pulling from the minutes he was gone. He lifted his hand and was about to speak, but her voice rang up again. “Who are you, anyway?”</p>
<p>R.G.’s aperture widened as far as it could and he took a stumbling step back as if struck. “Ha… Haw… Very funny.” His nervous voice finally cracked up through his speaker, but she didn’t respond to the fake laughter. “You… You know who I am.”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>The one-word quick response had no hesitation, and R.G.’s nonexistent heart sank about two miles into the ground. “I’m… I’m R.G. We are… good friends. You know me very well-”</p>
<p>“I don’t know you. But it’s nice to meet you R.G.” She said happily, the game of pong stopping and leaving a distant blue static on the screen. She continued swinging her legs carelessly behind her, clearly not seeing how wounded her words made R.G.</p>
<p>“Wh… Where are we?” R.G. asked, hoping for some response he could work with. Maybe her memory files were just skipping and-</p>
<p>“No idea.”</p>
<p>“Where do you work?” He tried again.</p>
<p>“I work?”</p>
<p>“How old are you?” Desperation filled his voice with noise.</p>
<p>“I just woke up sooooo…”</p>
<p>“No. No no no. I...wait. What is your name?” R.G. asked, fear only rising as it took the other robot a few seconds to start responding.</p>
<p>“Mmmm… Ah… Hum. Don’t know.” At her words, R.G. collapsed to his knees. His blue eye brightened as he desperately started scanning the other robot, and his fears were confirmed. Somehow there was a lot more memory space available to her system, a <em> lot </em>more. Something happened to her memories. </p>
<p>R.G. leaned forward and placed his head into his hands, fans running on overdrive and imitating someone heavy breathing. He couldn’t believe this. He didn’t want to. There was no way this could have gone so so so terribly wrong. “Please… Tell me what you do know?” He looked up at her, and she just tilted her head. Her music turned up in volume ever so slightly, and she resumed her leg swinging.</p>
<p>“I guess I know Pop Rocks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>